


Türchen 71 - Mopsschmerz

by schnaf



Series: Das Wunschprojekt [69]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:02:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22352269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schnaf/pseuds/schnaf
Summary: 'Helft ihr mir beim Packen?' - eine ganz normale Nachricht von Jo. Doch nichts ist mehr 'ganz normal'. Eine kleine Nachricht schafft es, ihre Dreierbeziehung auf den Kopf zu stellen.
Relationships: Johannes Geis/Leon Goretzka/Max Meyer
Series: Das Wunschprojekt [69]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/361811
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Türchen 71 - Mopsschmerz

**Author's Note:**

> Na, wer erinnert sich noch an die Mopsjungs? :D Ich hab sie schon damals, als ich mehr am Wunschprojekt schrieb (…. okay, ich will mal nicht so sein, ich hab immerhin das ganze letzte Jahr an einer Wunschprojektgeschichte geschrieben.... Als ich mehr unterschiedliche Geschichten schrieb.), sehr ins Herz geschlossen. Dementsprechend musste eine Fortsetzung her. Und noch eine. Und – nein, es blieb bei 2. :D  
> Jetzt ist es endlich an der Zeit, sie zu veröffentlichen.
> 
> (Kleine Anmerkung noch: Als ich diese Geschichte schrieb, waren die drei noch bei Schalke unter Vertrag. Wie sich die Zeiten doch ändern...)

**Wortzahl:** 4.618  
 **Rating:** P12 Slash  
 **Genre:** Drama?, Romanze, Freundschaft

~*~*~

Die Häuser ziehen an Max' Fenster vorbei. Große Häuser, kleine Häuser, bunte Häuser, graue Häuser, Graffiti, Menschen, Menschen, Menschen.  
Max achtet auf nichts davon.

Er fühlt sich taub, irgendwie. So... eingefroren. Wie sein Handy, wenn es sich aufgehängt hat und einfach nicht mehr reagiert. Er starrt nach draußen, sieht all diese Dinge und nimmt nichts davon wahr.  
Mann, er ist echt froh, dass Leon angeboten hat, sich hinter das Steuer zu klemmen. Keine Ahnung, wie er es macht, aber irgendwie ist er noch aufnahmefähig. Zumindest so sehr, dass er fahren kann. Macht er ganz gut, also beschränkt Max sich darauf, aus dem Fenster zu starren und seinen Gedanken nachzuhängen.

„Helft ihr mir beim Packen?“, das war die Nachricht, die den Stein ins Rollen brachte, das war der Anfang vom Ende. Eigentlich keine ungewöhnliche Nachricht, Johannes schreibt das öfter und es ist eine Art Insiderwitz bei ihnen geworden, dass ihr Südländer es nicht auf die Reihe bekommt, seinen Koffer zu packen und sie ihm jedes Mal, egal wie kurz die Reise auch sein mag, dabei helfen müssen. Als Max das gelesen hat, hat er sich auch nichts dabei gedacht - er hat nur kurz darüber geschmunzelt, wie sehr Gruppenchats eine polygame Beziehung erleichtern. Früher hätte man eine Sammel-SMS geschrieben, zwei Antworten bekommen und damit zwei Gespräche gehabt, mit ihrem Gruppenchat sind dagegen immer alle drei auf dem aktuellen Stand.  
Erst, als Jos Erklärung für das außerplanmäßige Kofferpacken eintrudelte, wurde ihm bewusst, dass etwas nicht stimmt. Und dann ist etwas in ihm eingefroren.

Johannes wird Gelsenkirchen verlassen. Er geht auf Leihbasis nach Spanien.

Leon hat besser reagiert, findet Max. Sein Freund wurde zwar kreidebleich, aber wenigstens war er noch in der Lage, wirklich zu reagieren. Er hat den Blick gehoben, in seine Mimik stand die Frage geschrieben „Hast du es auch gelesen?“, Max hat leicht genickt, daraufhin hat er die Kellnerin gerufen und ihre nur zur Hälfte getrunkenen Kaffees bezahlt. Es war nicht nötig, abzusprechen, ob sie Jos Bitte nachkommen sollen.  
Noch vor einer Stunde haben sie sich darüber lustig gemacht, dass Johannes nicht mit ihnen Kaffee trinken gehen wollte, weil er noch einen Termin beim Verein hatte... Jetzt wissen sie, warum.

Verdammt, sie hätten darüber sprechen können - darüber sprechen müssen. Aber eben auch „können“, weil es kein absolut abwegiges Thema gewesen ist, sondern durchaus relevant. Zwar nicht bei Jo, aber...  
Bei ihm und Leon stand ein Wechsel immer wieder im Raum. Es hat diese Transferperiode nicht geklappt, gut, aber zumindest er wird seinen Vertrag nicht verlängern und daher spätestens in einem Jahr Schalke den Rücken zukehren. Bei Leon ist es ein bisschen schwieriger, ihm hat man indirekt mitgeteilt, dass er eine Mitschuld daran trägt, dass ihr Kapitän den Verein verlassen musste. Damit Spieler wie er eine Perspektive im Team haben, sich nicht nur als Mitläufer sehen, bla bla bla. Wie viel Eindruck das auf Leon gemacht hat, kann Max nicht sagen, sie haben nicht darüber gesprochen, natürlich.  
Diese Thematik ist scheinbar ihnen drei zu heiß.

Wieso nur? Wieso haben sie nicht alle Fakten auf den Tisch gelegt, haben überlegt, welche Konsequenzen es haben könnte, wenn sich ihre Wege trennen? Aber nein, ihre Gespräche haben sich beschränkt auf „Habe gehört, du willst wechseln. Welchen Film schauen wir?“.  
Nun sind sie völlig unvorbereitet.

Leons Stimme reißt ihn aus seinen Gedanken und Max ist ihm ein bisschen dankbar dafür. Es zeigt, dass er nicht in einem Vakuum ist, dass er nicht alleine ist - und er ist froh darüber, weil ihn seine Gedanken sowieso nicht weiterbringen.

„Wusstest du davon?“

Auf einen Schlag ist alles anders, irgendwie, und Leons Frage macht es Max besonders bewusst. So bewusst, dass er eine Gänsehaut bekommt.  
Eine von der unangenehmen Sorte, leider.

So eine Frage wäre bis vor einer Stunde niemals nötig gewesen. Ihre Dreierbeziehung funktioniert vor allem deswegen so gut, weil sie sich aufeinander verlassen können und weil ihnen das bewusst ist. Niemand fühlt sich ausgeschlossen, auch wenn einer mal nicht dabei ist – niemand hat das Gefühl, ausgeschlossen zu werden oder etwas nicht zu erfahren. Denn jeder von ihnen weiß, dass er von den beiden anderen alles erfährt, was er wissen muss.  
Natürlich gibt es auch Dinge, die Leon nicht weiß. Natürlich haben Jo und Max Leon nicht alles haarklein erzählt, was sie ohne ihn getan und besprochen haben. Aber Leon – jeder von ihnen – weiß, dass er alles Wichtige erfährt.

Eigentlich. Bis jetzt. Jetzt bekommt ihre Beziehung Risse.

Max kann Leon nicht böse sein für diese Frage, natürlich nicht. Um genau zu sein, hätte er selbst eine ähnliche Frage gestellt, wenn sein Gehirn nicht so verdammt eingefroren wäre.  
Sie haben etwas verpasst. Allerdings ist es nur Jo, der ihnen etwas verschwiegen hat.

„Nein. Du also auch nicht.“

Leon lacht und Max kennt ihn gut genug, um dieses Lachen deuten zu können. Es soll spöttisch sein, Leon versucht wirklich, es spöttisch klingen zu lassen, aber es gelingt ihm nicht. Stattdessen ist es schlicht und ergreifend...  
Hilflos.

„Warum hat er nichts gesagt?“

Nun will Leon also darüber reden... Max weiß noch nicht genau, ob er das auch will. Und ob er das überhaupt kann. Denn sein Kopf läuft immer noch auf Sparflamme, fühlt sich immer noch an wie mit Watte ausgestopft.  
Und sein Herz schmerzt.

„Keine Ahnung.“  
„Vielleicht hatte er Angst, dass wir es ihm ausreden?“  
„Leon!“

Zum Glück versteht Leon, was er sagen will – nämlich, dass er sich nicht über so etwas den Kopf zerbrechen will. Und zum Glück fühlt er sich von seinem harschen Tonfall nicht angegriffen. Dass er plötzlich nach seiner Hand greift, ist zwar wahrscheinlich keine Entschuldigung, aber eine Geste, die zeigt, dass alles in Ordnung ist.  
Zumindest in diesem Moment und zumindest bei ihnen beiden. Ansonsten versinkt die Welt gerade im Chaos. Ihre kleine Welt, die kleine Blase, in der sie ihre Beziehung führen, aber das ist völlig ausreichend.

Eine Weile lang schweigt Leon, er konzentriert sich nur auf die Straße. Dann räuspert er sich und ergreift wieder das Wort.

„Hättest du es ihm ausgeredet?“

Auch dieses Mal bekommt Leon keine Antwort. Allerdings verzichtet Max auch darauf, ihn anzufahren.  
Das ist eine gute Frage. Eine, die er nicht einfach so beantworten kann. Denn egal, wofür er sich entscheidet, es fühlt sich nicht richtig an.  
Leon tut sich leichter damit, seine Gedanken in Worte zu fassen.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich es getan – oder versucht – hätte. Klar will ich, dass er hier bleibt. Aber wenn es ihm hier nicht gut geht... Aber ich habe auch nicht mitbekommen, dass es ihm schlecht geht.“

Und genau das ist der springende Punkt. Jos Abschied kommt aus dem Nichts, erwischt sie völlig unvorbereitet.  
Max schluckt, er spürt das Brennen in seinen Augen.

„Ich will das nicht.“

Er ist echt froh darüber, dass Leon diesmal auf einen spöttischen Kommentar verzichtet. Stattdessen drückt er seine Hand und das ist gleichzeitig echt schön, weil es ihm zeigt, dass er nicht alleine ist, aber auch bitter, weil es ihn daran erinnert, was gerade auf dem Spiel steht.

~*~*~

Es ist wirklich etwas anders. Das wird Leon und Max bewusst, als sie bei Jo ankommen. Denn der Hilferuf wegen dem Gepäck hat sich schon erledigt – Johannes sitzt bereits auf gepackten Koffern.  
Gepackte Koffer. Johannes. Das passt einfach nicht und das zeigt, wie sehr ihre Welt in Schieflage geraten ist.

Neben dem Koffer liegt Diamond. Und auch das ist ungewöhnlich – normalerweise würde die Mopsdame sie stürmisch begrüßen. Aber gut, das könnte auch daran liegen, dass Johannes schätzungsweise auf die Gassirunde verzichtet hat, um seine Koffer zu packen. Wahrscheinlich bekommt Diamond nicht mit, was hier los ist.

Johannes hat auf sie gewartet. Kaum haben sie das Wohnzimmer betreten und Leon die Türe hinter ihnen geschlossen, steht er auf.  
Aber das war es dann auch. Kein Begrüßungskuss, kein Necken, nichts. Er bleibt direkt vor der Couch stehen, vergräbt seine Hände tief in seiner Hosentasche und verdammt, Max spürt, wie unwohl er sich fühlt.

Nicht nur, weil es diesen Bruch gab. Max ist sicher, dass er es auch spürt – die Front zwischen ihnen.  
Jo hat sein eigenes Ding gemacht. Und obwohl sich Max niemals bewusst dafür entschieden hätte, sich gegen ihn zu stellen, steht Jo damit jetzt ein bisschen alleine da.

Leon ist es, der die unangenehme Stille endlich unterbricht.

„Spanien, mh?“  
„Ja. Sevilla.“

Johannes seufzt. Es ist ein unglaublich langer, ein unglaublich tiefer Seufzer und Max hat ein bisschen das Gefühl, dass er sich damit die Last von der Seele seufzt.  
Zumindest fällt es ihm danach endlich leichter, etwas zu sagen.

„Ich habe mit meinem Berater immer wieder darüber gesprochen, wie es weitergehen soll. Meine Perspektiven auf Schalke waren nicht so toll, also dachte ich mir, es schadet nicht, mich umzusehen.“

Ja, da ist er wieder, der alte Jo, der zu ihnen gehört. Und wieder diese Verbundenheit zu spüren, hilft Max dabei, klarer zu denken. Mehr als nur das dumpfe Warum?.  
Er löst sich aus seiner Starre, geht hinüber zum Sofa und nimmt dort Platz. Nicht, ohne Jo an der Hand zu nehmen und ihn mit sich zu ziehen. (Jos Hand zuckt kurz, aber er gehorcht trotzdem.)  
Das ist kein Gespräch, das man zwischen Türe und Angel führt. Es ist sowieso schon unangenehm genug, warum sollen sie es dann noch unangenehmer machen, indem sie im Raum herumstehen und sich alle zusammen fehl am Platz fühlen?

Leon ist ihm gefolgt, er nimmt auf Jos anderer Seite Platz. Dabei verzichtet er jedoch auf zärtliche Gesten.  
Vielleicht besser so. Jo macht nicht den Eindruck, als wäre ihm gerade danach, geknuddelt zu werden.

„Das ist jetzt aber ein bisschen mehr als 'umsehen'.“

Ausnahmsweise ist Leons schnippische Art passend. Sein Einwand sorgt zwar dafür, dass Jo den Kopf hängen lässt und einen noch zerknirschteren Eindruck macht, aber er bringt ihn auch dazu, seine Erzählung fortzusetzen.

„Ich weiß. Bis vor kurzem war es aber wirklich nur 'umsehen'. Ich wollte nur mal gucken und wenn sich ein Verein angeboten hätte, dann hätte ich langsam mal damit angefangen, darüber nachzudenken, ob ich das wirklich will. Ob ich die Konsequenzen wirklich will. War aber nie nötig. Und dann... Dann kam Sevilla.“

Nun kommt nicht einmal von Leon ein Einwand. Sie schweigen alle drei, Max spürt, wie Jos Griff fester wird.

„Es ging alles so schnell. Alles erst heute... Und plötzlich hieß es: 'Entscheide dich'.“  
„Und du hast dich für Sevilla entschieden.“  
„Für die Möglichkeit, wieder auf Einsatzzeit zu kommen. Vielleicht auch meine Perspektive hier zu verbessern.“  
„Gegen uns.“

Da ist sie wieder, diese Spannung. Max kennt sie zur Genüge – er kommt verhältnismäßig hervorragend mit Leons Art klar, weil er über solche Sticheleien einfach hinweg sieht, aber in Johannes hat Leon einen idealen Sparringsparter gefunden. Ihm gehen diese Kommentare immer gegen den Strich, er kann sie nie auf sich sitzen lassen. Manchmal ist das echt praktisch, weil Leon es damit schafft, Jo aus seiner Reserve zu locken, aber genauso oft passiert es, dass ein solcher Angriff mehr Schaden als Nutzen hinterlässt. Da bedarf es dann seiner intensiven Hilfe als Vermittler.  
Meistens beschwert er sich nicht darüber. Der Wut-Sex und der Versöhnungssex sind den Ärger echt wert. Aber das Drama zuvor immer...

Leons Taktik geht auch diesmal wieder auf. Natürlich – heute ist Jo noch angreifbarer als sonst.

„Das ist nicht wahr!“

Okay, ausnahmsweise schreitet er mal ein. Johannes ist schon aufgewühlt genug, da ist es vorerst nicht nötig, dass Leon ihn weiter aufstachelt.

„Warum hast du nicht mit uns darüber gesprochen?“

Wie immer hat er ein gutes Händchen bewiesen. So leicht, wie Leon sich damit tut, Johannes auf die Palme zu bringen, so leicht fällt es Max, Johannes wieder zu beruhigen.  
In diesem Fall ist das 'beruhigen' allerdings eher relativ. Max kommt nicht umhin zu bemerken, dass er seine Hände knetet und ihren Blicken ausweicht.

„Es ging alles so schnell.“

Ein Schnauben von Leons Seite. Scheinbar ist die Botschaft, dass sie zumindest vorübergehend Gnade walten lassen, nicht bei ihm angekommen.

„Du kannst mir nicht erzählen, dass du nicht die Möglichkeit gehabt hast, um eine kurze Bedenkpause zu bitten. Klar wollten die heute noch eine Antwort, aber denen ist auch klar, dass du dich mit deiner Freundin besprechen möchtest. Die mussten ja noch nicht einmal wissen, dass du mit deinen Freunden sprechen willst.“  
„Ich weiß. Aber...“  
„Aber?“

Okay, vielleicht muss er doch zugeben, dass Leon mit seiner Tour gar nicht so falsch liegt. Statt weiter herumzudrucksen, bricht etwas bei Johannes auf. Er richtet sich plötzlich auf, wendet sich Leon zu und obwohl Max nun sein Gesicht nicht mehr sieht, hat er vor Augen, wie er aussehen muss. Wütend, mit funkelnden Augen.

„Was hätte es gebracht?“

Das ist eine echt interessante Frage. Jo denkt also, dass er es nicht nötig hat, mit seinen Freunden über eine solch einschneidende Änderung zu sprechen.  
Mit seiner nächsten Stichelei liegt Leon daneben – mit seiner nächsten Stichelei kann er keine weiteren Offenbarungen hervorkitzeln. Aber Jo ist jetzt auf Betriebstemperatur, Jo ist jetzt bereit, Tacheles zu reden.

„Was? Dass wir auch Bescheid wissen. Und dass wir miteinander darüber reden können.“  
„Und dann?“

Johannes wedelt mit den Händen herum – vermutlich weiß nicht einmal er selbst, welche Geste er machen wollte. Dann sackt er in sich zusammen. Stützt die Ellbogen auf den Oberschenkeln auf und verbirgt sein Gesicht in seinen Händen und obwohl Max sich vorher so sicher war, dass Jo keine Kuscheleinheiten will und obwohl Jos Weigerung, mit ihnen über eine so wichtige Entscheidung zu sprechen, wie ein Stachel in seinem Herz steckt, kann er nicht anders. Er schlingt die Arme um Jo, schmiegt sich an ihn, verbirgt sein Gesicht an seiner Schulter.  
Jo geht es beschissen. Sei nun mal beiseite gelassen, wie sehr er daran selbst schuld ist und dass er es bevorzugt hat, nicht mit ihnen zu sprechen – es geht ihm beschissen. Und Max würde ihn höchstens dann nicht trösten, wenn Jo sie betrogen hätte. Aber so... Klar, schön ist das nicht, absolut nicht, aber...  
Es ist nachvollziehbar, leider.

Leon merkt das auch. Von ihm kommt keine Antwort mehr und Max ist sich sicher, dass er an das Gleiche denkt wie er gerade. Daran, wie sie mit dem Thema „Wechsel“ in dieser Transferphase umgegangen sind.  
Immer schön ignoriert, immer schön übergangen. Natürlich war es Jo zu viel, ausgerechnet jetzt, mit einer so knappen Frist, dieses Thema auf den Tisch zu bringen.

Es dauert nicht lange, bis Jo in seinen Armen unruhig wird. Max spürt, dass er die Umarmung schon genossen hat, dass er sie echt gebraucht hat, aber jetzt... braucht er wieder Freiraum.  
Freiraum, den Max ihm gibt. Er lässt ihn los und rückt etwas von ihm ab.  
Als er den Arm auf die Rückenlehne legt, berührt seine Hand eine andere. Leons, das verrät ihm ein kurzer Blick zur Seite – Jo sitzt immer noch nach vorne gebeugt da, Leon hat sich ebenfalls zurückgelehnt und den Arm ausgestreckt.

Es tut echt gut, dass sich Leons Finger um seine Hand legen, dass Leon seine Hand hält. Irgendwie gibt ihm das ein bisschen Stärke zurück, Stärke, die er gerade Jo mit seiner Umarmung geben wollte.

Okay, Thema ad acta gelegt. Jo hat nicht mit ihnen gesprochen, hat es nicht für nötig gehalten, sie nach ihrer Meinung zu fragen, aber seine Beweggründe sind nachvollziehbar und auch der Zeitdruck, unter dem Johannes stand, bringt ihm einen Pluspunkt ein.  
Außerdem gibt es genug anderes zu besprechen.

„Du hast also gedacht, es ist eine gute Entscheidung, Schalke zu verlassen?“

'uns zu verlassen', das hört man ganz eindeutig heraus und Max konnte es beim besten Willen nicht vermeiden, dass er etwas schnippisch klang – nicht so neutral, wie er es in solchen Situationen sonst ist, sondern eher wie Leon. Unterdrückt wütend, brodelnd.

Jo zuckt mit den Schultern, aber bei dieser Frage hat Max nicht ganz so viel Mitleid mit ihm wie zuvor. Nicht, wenn es um ihre Beziehung geht.  
Leon natürlich erst recht nicht. Max hört ihn wieder schnauben, kurz drückt Leon seine Hand etwas fester.

„Es hat nichts mit euch zu tun.“

Noch ein Schnauben.

„Ach ja? Und wie soll es mit uns weitergehen? Wenn du in Spanien bist und wir hier... Wie soll das hinhauen?“

Wieder hat Leon es geschafft, Jo auf die Palme zu bringen. Diesmal äußert sich das so, dass Johannes den Kopf hebt und lächelt. Ein Lächeln, hinter dem keinerlei Gefühl steckt, zumindest kein positives. Ein spöttisches Lächeln.

„Wie? Ganz einfach. Ihr beide werdet miteinander glücklich.“

Ihr beide. Damit ist es ausgesprochen, zum ersten Mal. Jo hat sich von ihrer Gruppe distanziert.  
Das ist... Das ist wirklich schlimm. Das tut wirklich weh.

Mann, sie gehören zusammen. Zu dritt. Natürlich ist es nett von Jo, dass er ihnen ihr Glück gönnt, aber...  
Ohne ihn ist es kein Glück. Nicht das Glück, das sie haben wollen.

Leon ist der erste, der seine Sprache wiederfindet und Max ist ihm echt dankbar, denn er würde kein Wort hervorbringen. Teils wegen dem riesigen Kloß in seinem Hals, teils, weil er keine Ahnung hat, was er dazu noch sagen sollte.

„Du willst dich also von uns trennen.“

Hysterisches Lachen von Johannes. Und das baut den Groll ihm gegenüber doch ein kleines Stückchen ab.  
Jo ist komplett verzweifelt. Ihm fällt das alles nicht leicht, er leidet genauso wie sie. Nur eben scheinbar auf eine andere Art und Weise.

„Von 'wollen' kann nicht die Rede sein. Ich will mich nicht von euch trennen.“  
„Aber du gehst, obwohl du nicht weißt, wie wir so weitermachen sollen.“  
„Ja. Und...“

Johannes spricht nicht weiter. Stattdessen langt er über Max, greift sich ein Kissen und drückt sein Gesicht hinein.  
Seinen Schrei hört man trotzdem. Und als er das Kissen achtlos auf den Boden pfeffert, macht er nicht wirklich den Eindruck, als hätte diese Aktion geholfen – als hätte er sich beruhigt.

„Es ist doch sowieso vorbei mit uns.“

Ah, da hat er scheinbar ein wichtiges Stückchen verpasst. Denn Max weiß nicht, was Jo damit sagen will.  
Vorbei mit ihnen? Wann sollte das passiert sein? Abgesehen von Jos Wechsel gab es in der letzten Zeit nichts, was ihre Beziehung gefährdet hat, glaubt Max.

„Warum?“

Keine Nachgiebigkeit in Max' Stimme und er ist echt froh darüber. So sehr er Jo auch liebt, so sehr er auch will, dass es ihm gut geht – auch wenn Jo diese Frage Schwierigkeiten macht, muss er sie stellen.  
Jo seufzt, dann steht er auf. Er streckt sich kurz, sein Arm knackst dabei leicht.

„Ich hol' mir was zum Trinken. Wollt ihr auch?“  
„Nein.“

Mehr Worte sind nicht nötig. Leon streckt seinen Arm aus, er packt Jos Handgelenk und hält ihn fest. Max meint zu erkennen, dass er kurz an ihm zieht, um ihn dazu zu bringen, sich wieder zwischen sie zu setzen, doch dem leistet Jo Widerstand.

„Erst reden.“

Max' Worte helfen. Jo seufzt schwer, doch er setzt sich wieder hin. Dabei lässt er sich gegen die Lehne sinken, er schließt kurz die Augen.  
Als er sie wieder öffnet, ist er offensichtlich gesprächsbereit.

„Es wird nicht klappen. Ihr zwei seid so dicke miteinander und wenn ich nicht mehr da bin, dann habe ich keine Chance mehr.“

Den zweiten Satz hat er so schnell gesagt, als hätte er die Hoffnung, dass sie ihn dadurch nicht mitbekommen. Tja, da muss er ihn leider enttäuschen – er hat jedes Wort verstanden.  
Zumindest akustisch. Denn bis dieser Vorwurf bei ihm ankommt, dauert es noch ein Weilchen.

Jo fühlt sich als drittes Rad am Wagen. Geduldet, weil ganz praktisch, aber eigentlich überflüssig – wenn es weg ist, weint ihm keiner hinterher.  
Aber verdammt, Jo ist kein drittes Rad. Sie sind ein Dreirad – nein, eigentlich noch mehr als das, weil sie absolut gleich gestellt sind in ihrer Beziehung. Und Max hätte nicht gedacht, dass Jo das das anders sieht.

„Jo...“

Leons Stimme klingt überraschend sanft, fast schon weinerlich. Das zeigt, wie schlimm diese Situation ist – wenn sogar Leon seine Fassung verliert und das nicht mit einem Wutausbruch.  
In diesem Moment fühlt es sich an, als wäre jede Verbindung zwischen ihnen zerborsten. Als würden sie plötzlich voneinander getrennt, ganz alleine, herumtreiben. Nur Leons Hand, die immer noch seine hält, zeigt ihm, dass er nicht komplett alleine ist.  
Wie Jo es gerade prophezeit hat? Nein. Denn Jo hat sich ganz bewusst aus ihrer Beziehung zurückgezogen.

Immerhin ist es Jo bewusst, was er damit verursacht.

„Es tut mir leid.“

Seine Stimme klingt so schwach, so erschöpft, so kraftlos... Mann, Max will wirklich nicht, dass er sich so fühlt. Doch in diesem Fall ist es einzig und alleine Jos Schuld.  
Ist es das wirklich? Sind sie nicht auch mitschuldig? Weil sie Jo nie das Gefühl gegeben haben, dass sie für ihn da sind, wenn er ein Angebot von einem anderen Verein bekommt, weil Jo ihnen selbst jetzt nicht vertraut. Und was ist mit seinem Berater? Mit Sevilla?  
In seinem Kopf spürt er ein leichtes Drücken, er presst die Hand gegen die Schläfe. Das ist alles so kompliziert...

„Das hilft doch nicht, Jo.“

Rollentausch, quasi. Max übernimmt den sturen, uneinsichtigen Part – und dass Leon seine Hand erneut drückt, zeigt ihm, dass Leon nun damit an der Reihe ist, seinen Freund zu zügeln.  
Verdammt, es ist doch wahr. Mag sein, dass es Jo wirklich leid tut – aber nicht genug und er bereut es nicht. Sonst hätte er es gar nicht erst gesagt.  
Leon übernimmt. Doch auch er ist nicht unbedingt darauf aus, Johannes zu trösten.

„Hattest du schon länger das Gefühl, dass du bei uns überflüssig bist?“

Energisch schüttelt Jo den Kopf und das ist ein echt gutes Zeichen – wäre ein echt gutes Zeichen, wenn er zuvor nicht gesagt hätte, dass er wegen diesem Gefühl keine Bedenken hatte, Schalke und sie beide zu verlassen.

„Nein, Mann. Nie.“  
„Erst jetzt?“  
„Ja. Nein. Ach, ich weiß doch auch nicht.“

Johannes stößt sich von der Couch ab, er steht auf und läuft durchs Wohnzimmer. Ohne Ziel – kaum ist er am gegenüberliegenden Regal angekommen, macht er kehrt und läuft eine andere Zimmerseite ab. Diamond fiepst kurz, doch dann bemerkt auch sie, dass ihr Herrchen nicht etwa deswegen aufgestanden ist, weil er den überfälligen Gassigang nachholen will.  
Zwischen Leon und Max ist nun eine Lücke. Die Lücke, in der Jo fehlt... Ein Vorgeschmack auf die Zukunft?  
Am liebsten würde Max aufgeben, am liebsten würde er jetzt die Arme um Leon schlingen, sich von ihm umarmen lassen, sich von seinen Küssen ablenken lassen. Aber das wäre jetzt echt kontraproduktiv. Damit würden sie gewissermaßen Jos Theorie bestätigen.

Und sie müssen den Tatsachen ins Gesicht sehen. Schon viel zu lange haben sie sich davor versteckt – davor, dass es mal dazu kommen könnte, dass einer von ihnen den Verein verlässt.

Diamond ist doch nicht so einfühlsam, wie Max es zuerst vermutet hat. Als Jo eine weitere Runde durchs Wohnzimmer dreht, springt sie von ihrem Kissen auf, rennt zu ihm hinüber und schnappt nach seinem Knöchel.  
Eine klare Ansage: Der Hundedame sind die unsinnig komplexen Menschenprobleme egal, sie hat Hundeprobleme. Allen voran ein echt dringendes. Und wenn Jo nicht gleich etwas dagegen tut, ist es auch ein Menschenproblem, ein dringendes Menschenproblem.  
Auch Johannes versteht das. Er seufzt, dann bückt er sich, um Diamond den Kopf zu tätscheln. Ein kurzes Blaffen zeigt ihm, dass das gerade nicht gewünscht ist, also richtet er sich wieder auf und wendet sich seinen zwei Freunden auf der Couch zu.

„Diamond muss endlich raus. Kommt ihr mit?“

~*~*~

Es hat sich so merkwürdig angefühlt, zusammen Gassi zu gehen. So alltäglich und gleichzeitig so unbehaglich, weil sie alle nicht wussten, was nun los ist – wie es mit ihnen weitergehen soll und worüber sie während dem Spaziergang reden könnten.  
Aber es hat geholfen. Die frische Luft hat zumindest Max dazu gebracht, durchzuatmen und einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen. Die Flauheit in seinem Hirn hat nachgelassen, er konnte sich ein paar sachliche Gedanken zu ihrer Situation zu machen.

Jetzt sind sie zurück in Jos Wohnung. In der Wohnung, wo im Wohnzimmer die gepackten Koffer verraten, dass etwas nicht so ist, wie es sein soll...  
Und Max hat keine Lust darauf, dass sie sich wieder auf die Couch setzen, die Koffer anstarren und sich überlegen, was sie sagen könnten.  
Jo und Leon haben dieses Problem offensichtlich nicht. Bis Max die Hundeleine an der Garderobe aufgehängt und Diamond mit einer Streicheleinheit bedacht hat, haben es sich die beiden schon auf der Couch bequem gemacht.

Zuerst überlegt Max, ob er sich vor den Fernseher stellen soll, um dort eine große Rede zu schwingen. Aber nein, das wäre zu merkwürdig, das muss echt nicht sein.  
Stattdessen drückt er sich in die Lücke zwischen Leon und Jo. Sie ist klein, seine Arme berühren sowohl Leons als auch Jos. Das ist ein gutes Zeichen, hofft er.  
Dann – bevor einer der beiden darauf kommt, das Gespräch zu verwässern – ergreift er das Wort.

„Jo, willst du dich von uns trennen?“

Jos Blick geht auf seine Hände, er knetet sie.

„Nein. Also ja, ich muss ja wohl, aber -“

Max fällt ihm einfach ins Wort. Tut ihm echt leid, er macht so etwas auch ganz selten, aber jetzt muss es einfach sein.

„Willst du?“  
„Nein.“

Eine klare Frage, eine klare Antwort. So einfach kann es sein. Max hört, wie Leon erleichtert aufatmet.  
Und dann springt Leon überraschenderweise auf seinen Zug auf.

„Dann finden wir eine Lösung.“

~*~*~

„Ich will euch nicht verlieren.“

Eigentlich ist alles wieder auf Normalzustand. Max hat es sich auf dem Küchentresen gemütlich gemacht – er sieht Leon und Jo dabei zu, wie sie das Abendessen vorbereiten, während er Diamond mit Leckerlis durch die Küche jagt. Die Hundedame schnappt schon nach Luft, lässt es sich aber trotzdem nicht nehmen, quer durch den Raum zu hechten, um die Leckerlis zu erwischen, die Max ihr zuwirft.  
Das Wechselthema ist beendet. Vorerst, das ist klar, aber es ist größtenteils geklärt, also ist 'vorerst' voll in Ordnung.

Sie bleiben in einer Beziehung. Keiner bricht weg. Und die Entfernung zwischen Sevilla und Gelsenkirchen? Die überbrücken sie irgendwie. Wofür gibt es denn die ganzen modernen Erfindungen wie Internet und Handys? Und ihr Kontostand lässt es schon zu, ein bisschen zwischen Sevilla und Gelsenkirchen zu pendeln. Gilt ja auch ein bisschen als Urlaub, wenn sie nach Sevilla reisen, hat Leon ganz pragmatisch festgestellt.  
Das reicht erst einmal an Planung. Wie es genau funktioniert, das wird die Zukunft zeigen, darüber können sie sich den Kopf zerbrechen, wenn es soweit ist.

Wie gesagt, eigentlich war das erledigt und alles wie bisher. Bis Jo sein Geständnis herausgehauen hat.  
Und selbst danach noch. Denn dass Leon sein Messer beiseite legt, um seinen Arm um Jos Hüfte zu legen, ihn an sich zu ziehen und ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange zu drücken, ist ebenfalls wunderbare Normalität.

„Wegen so einem Kleinscheiß verlierst du uns nicht.“

Jos Gesicht wird ganz dankbar. Also haben sie doch noch nicht alles geklärt... Es ist offensichtlich, dass das Johannes auf der Seele lag.  
Aber gut, jetzt hat er seine Bestätigung. So ist das nun einmal in einer Beziehung – natürlich mag es da auch stürmische Phasen geben, aber solange sie nicht kentern, ist alles gut und sie setzen sich alle zusammen dafür ein, dass das nicht passiert.  
Leon wäre jedoch nicht Leon, wenn er es dabei belassen würde.

„Du verlierst uns nur, wenn du so eine Scheiße abziehst wie vorher. So mit 'Ich muss mich von euch trennen' und so etwas.“

Jo lacht, ein unbekümmertes Lachen, das dafür sorgt, dass sich Max' Mundwinkel von ganz alleine heben. Vorher war er noch so bedrückt und jetzt das... Es tut gut, Jo wieder fröhlich und glücklich zu sehen.

„Ich hab's nur gut gemeint.“

~*~*~


End file.
